Scars
by Aislinn Night
Summary: AH OOC: Bella's mom died and she moves with Charlie. She has scars scattered on her face. Who's looking into her window? What happens the first day of school? Flames welcome. Review if you like, review if you don't. Rated M: Adult Situations and Swearing. UNDER REVISION
1. Goodnight

**AN: Okay. This is the first chapter, please, purty please, **_**review.**_** I don't want any more messages. I want some reviews. I don't really like the idea of someone saying, "Hey, if you say 'I like this, this many times, I'll keep going.'" I'm not doing that, not at all. What I want is 10 reviews. If I don't get enough, I won't care. If I finish the chapter and I don't have 10, then I'll, happily, post. Review if you like, review if you don't. Enjoy!**

"_Mom, look out!" I screamed._

_She swerved, missing the other car by inches._

_But she swerved into the other lane, with cars going the other way. We drove in that lane for no more than 1 second before a car crashed into us. The car's head lights connected to my eyes and I noticed that we were driving in the middle of the street, so the car only hit half of our car. It was, sadly, my mother's. She died that day, and I lived. The doctor said, "You are very lucky, you only got out of it with a couple minor cuts. You have to get stitches, but that's all. Sadly, they will scar and be there forever. The cuts were minor, but deep enough for the scars to stay healed like that and never fade." I heard his voice perfectly in my head, not looking at all sorry, but his voice held compassion, it was forced._

**(There is a link on my page that has a picture of the scars.)**

_When he said that, all I thought of was, 'Great, just what I need, a reminder that my mother died, and I get off with a couple _minor_ cuts.'_

I shot up out of my horrible memory. I always get those flashbacks; I never know when I'm going to get them. Once, I saw a silver Prius – same car mom had, she was all about the environment – I just jumped into a flashback, stayed out for over an hour, that's the shortest time I have ever stayed into one, the longest was three days, but the thing that really creeps people out is I scream. I scream bloody murder and I thrash and kick and punch. I don't know anything about it and the doctors don't either.

The first one was when I was in class. I was sitting in English and I looked out the window and some car's headlights, when it turned the corner, met my eyes and I fell off the chair. I screamed and closed my eyes. I went under and woke up in the hospital, strapped down, bruised arms and legs. The doctors didn't have a reason for it and had to just send me home.

It's been a month since the accident, and I'm still not over it. We have had the funeral and I have gotten the things from her will. Phil got the things that I'm not old enough for. Like the house, the other car, things like that. I lived with him for a while, but I ended up on a plane towards Forks, Washington, going to my dad, Charlie's house.

I didn't want to go there. I wanted to be with the only things that would remind me of my mother. All I brought was her perfume and I got her necklace and I hung her wedding ring on it. It's never left contact with me since the hospital. Phil wanted them but I said no. I was closer to her, well; I knew more about her than he did. She had secrets that she told me and not him. I got them and he wouldn't do one thing about it.

One other reason is because I would get teased because my scars haven't gone away. The doctors said that I would need surgery to actually have them removed, I'm not sure how it works, but I know I can't afford it.

•••

"Bella! I missed you… what happened to your face?" Charlie asked me. That's normally the first thing that I heard when I saw someone I haven't seen in a little while. It gets old, but it's still annoying.

"I, uh, got in a, um, car accident – with Renee, remember?" I answer. I think I should get a shirt that says 'These scars are from a car accident' just so that I don't have to answer the questions, maybe a button. I think the absolute most annoying thing is the stares I get because of them, or the whispers. I could hear them all, and have. When I was in school, I heard all the rumors ever.

"I heard she was dating this guy, and he had a temper." – I haven't dated at ever; they've known me my whole life and I have either turned them down, or they haven't asked.

"I heard that she tried to commit suicide and jumped off a cliff, but she didn't succeed." – I was happy, but not anymore, I lost everyone. Plus, where would I find a cliff in _Phoenix_?

"I heard her step dad got mad and killed her mom and beat her." – I'm not even going to tell you how wrong that is.

"Come one Bella! Let's get going, I want to get home early so we can get some pizza before it closes," he said.

_**HOME**_

"I ate too much pizza, dad. Ugh," I groaned. "Never again, ever, not gonna happen."

"I ate too much too Bells. I'm right there with you," he chuckled.

It's been about three hours and we have each ordered a large pizza. There is only one pizza left and its Charlie's. I know, I know, _Bella? You ate a large pizza by yourself? Little Bella?_ Yup, I did it all by myself, and I finished it.

"Come on dad, you need to finish. I already beat your record. You're just stretching it out more. I finished my pizza in – what? Thirty minutes? It's been two and a half hours since I finished."

"But I can't eat anymore! I don't wanna," he said, acting like a little child that had to eat his broccoli.

"Alright dad, just remember that I'm the winner. I got to go to bed. School tomorrow, you know?" I said as I got up.

He nodded and said, "'Night Bells, sweet dreams."

"You too, dad," I said as I walked to the stairs. I went up to my room and got my bag. I was as happy as I could get. I haven't had a flash back in about twelve hours. I got my bag and went into the bathroom.

After my shower I went back to my room and I pulled out my sketch book and charcoal pencils. I sat criss cross on my bed.

I decided to sketch two rocking chairs and a lake in the background. I made it so it looked like the moon was shining on the water. I added a dock on the side. The railing was on the picture also, with a small amount of the deck showing, I thought it looked really nice, but I needed a frame for it. That's what I draw; scenery. My mother loved to watch me sketch, even though I sucked at painting, she loved to see my finished black, grey, and white pictures.

I didn't finish it, but I decided that 11 o'clock p.m. was late enough, I could finish it at lunch tomorrow.

I got up and walked into the living room. I saw Charlie lying on the couch with his head hanging over the arm rest in a very uncomfortable position.

"Dad, dad, you need to wake up. You're going to get a kink in your neck if you lay like that all night," I whispered into his ear.

He groggily opened his eyes and mumbled something like "thanks" and "goodnight" under his breath.

I responded with a small "you're welcome" and a "'night."

I went into my room and I changed into shorts and a tank top. I'm not really fond of changing in the bathroom, I would rather change in my own bedroom. I should remember that I need curtains for my window because almost every time you look into the window, you can see me. I would need to stand either behind the door of my closet, or in the last three feet of the room, next to the wall.

I didn't mind that because there was only one house that was on my street, a beautiful house really. A lot bigger than mine but it was gorgeous. There was two cars in the driveway.

I decided that I shouldn't be analyzing their home and just go to bed. I opened the window as far as it would go and I walked to my suitcase. I emptied its contents in the dresser. Underwear and pajamas in the first drawer, shirts and jackets in the second, and jeans in the third.

I crawled into the bed and I curled up into a ball in the corner.

I don't like sleep. I really don't like to dream, actually. I love my time alone, my time to rest, but not the time to remember what had happened.

I fell asleep shortly after.


	2. Stake Out

**AN: I had this chapter typed out and I had to post it. I don't think I even got ten, but hey, maybe I got more, I'm not sure. I'm glad you all like it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I didn't want to give away who the neighbor is, but in this chapter you learn. Edward, Emmett, and Alice are siblings. Jasper and Rosalie are siblings. Review if you like, review if you don't. Enjoy!**

_**Edward's Point of View**_

"Mom, I'm home!" I called.

I heard a door slam, Emmett's home too.

"Edward, come here please," she responded from the kitchen.

"Coming, mom," I said. I just got home from football practice – coach needed me to help him pick a new team. Let's just say that this year is going to be hard.

"Edward, we have new neighbors across the street, why don't you go and say hello?" she said when I got to the kitchen doorway.

"Do I have to mom? I mean, do people really do that now?" I asked, annoyed that she was asking for my time, I needed a shower.

"Well, we do it, and I just made these and I wanted to welcome the Chief's daughter. I heard from Mrs. Newton that her mom died in a car accident and that's how she got those horrible scars. I couldn't imagine," she babbled on, still holding a small pan of chocolate chip cookies, still steaming a little.

"Mom, you know what happens," I said, referring to the fact that every girl I meet practically drools over me. I don't meant to sound cocky, or self centered, but it always happens. I cannot help it, I have good genes.

"I don't care, you are going to give them to her," she said sternly.

"I'll be down after I get dressed and take a shower. I just got home from practice, mom, have a little consideration for that poor girl's nose," I joked, faking a pleading tone.

She chuckled and shoed me out.

_**IN MY ROOM**_

I was showered, dressed, I tried to brush my main of a hair, just like my mother likes it.

I sat down at my desk and pulled out my school bag. I got all of my homework done and pulled out my laptop.

**(Their lazy, Emmett is in his room, Jasper is in his, at his house.)**

_Emmett: Hey, man. You signed on!_

_Edward: Yeah, I did. I just wanted to ask you guys what you thought of the team._

_Jasper: It's simple really._

_Emmett: Can I answer for you Jazz?_

_Jasper: Go ahead._

_Emmett: We are going to get creamed!_

_Edward: Okay guys, I have to go. We have a new neighbor. I need to go welcome her._

_Emmett: Whoo, Edward. No, wait, that's the Chief daughter, she's off limits._

_Jasper: I heard that she's depressed. Her mom died in a car accident. She has flashbacks that will creep us out tomorrow, and her scars are horrible. All over her face, but just her face._

_Edward: What do you mean flashbacks?_

_Emmett: Yeah, what's that mean?_

_Jasper: She would see things that would remind her of her mother and her accident, then she goes into a flashback. It's creepy because she screams and she cries, she would punch you in the face if you touch her, she kicks. It looks like she's in physical pain._

_Edward: Whoa. I really don't want to do it, now._

_Emmett: No you have to! Here take my camera, I want a picture._

_Edward: No, I'll just wait 'til later, when the Chief normally goes to bed, I'll just hope that he answers. Gotta go. See you tomorrow._

_Edward has signed off._

_Jasper has signed off._

_Emmett has signed off._

I walked over to the window, the lights off, I was about to leave, and I saw the Chief's daughter, undressing; I couldn't help but stare. The window was shining just right; the light stretched out and hit from her neck down. I couldn't see her face, but I'm not sure I wanted to. I didn't want her scars to ruin this for me. She pulled off her shirt, and exposed her beautifully tan skin of her stomach. She had muscle, but not body builder, but a flat, muscled, stomach. She had a black lacey bra on, that contrast with her skin perfectly. She bent over, but I couldn't see her face, her gorgeous mahogany hair was hanging over her shoulders and I could only see the top of her head. I saw her cleavage. She pulled her pants down, exposing her lacey underwear. She –

"Hey, Edward, I want – Why are you crouching by the window in the dark?" Emmet asked, causing me to jump up out of my position.

"No reason Emmett. What do you want?"

Emmett walked over to my window and looked out. I could see his eyes searching the yard and he stopped where I did.

"Whoo, Eddie, oops, I think I should call you Tom," Emmett boomed.

I looked at her and saw that she had her back to us. She had the perfect body, that's all I'm going to say. She was going through a suit case, she pulled out some shorts and a tank top.

She put them on, first the shorts, barely covered her underwear; then she put the tank top on, she put it over her head. The straps were on her shoulders, but the actual tank top was bunched up at the bottom. She pulled it down, but it was still not covering her bra. She held onto the straps and pulled it up. It's what my old girlfriends did when they had a tank top with a built in bra, but they didn't wear a bra with it.

She came over to the window and Emmett and I practically dove head first to the floor. I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to the window. She was just looking out the window, at the trees and my house, she didn't stop at my window, she kept going, looking around. Her scars were horrible. How could someone with the perfect body, have the most horrible face. No, her face would be perfect like the rest of her, if it wasn't for those scars.

She pushed open the window and went and lied on her bed. She curled up and just sat there. Trying to fall asleep.

"Damn, Edward. Did you see her bod? Whoo, you have the best view in the house," Emmett said.

"I do not plan on watching her, it was just a coincidence," I said. "Besides, what am I going to do? Have a stake out?" I asked, joking.

"That's just what we should do!" he boomed. "It can't be tonight, we have school and it doesn't look like we're going to get anything else out of it. Umm, we need to bring Jasper too. I think that we shouldn't bring Tyler, or Mike, not Eric, either. They'll tell, or make fun of her. We just want a good show, not a more depressed teen aged girl on our hands. I could barrow mom's bird watching binoculars. Yeah, wait no, we need three, I'll just go to the Newton's store and pick some up," he continued.

"No, Emmett, we are not going to spy on the neighbor girl. Do you remember what you said on-line? She's the _Chief's daughter!_" I whispered fiercely. "Remember? _Off_ _limits!_"

"Come on, Edward! We have to, you have the best room," he pleaded. "You cannot tell me that you don't want to see that again. By the looks of it, she has a C 34 bra size and a medium sized underwear, she's shy, she –"

"How can you tell she's not shy?" I asked, cutting him off.

"She has a tattoo, on her right shoulder blade and another on her lower back. The shoulder was, I _think_, a heart that says, 'RIP Mom. I love you,' inside. Her tattoo on her back was a knife, very detailed, and it was pointing into her butt. It has some ivory wrapped around the handle and the blade, and a belly button ring," he said, taking his finger and drawing a circle where his belly button is.

"You learned all of that over 50 yards away? Hell, how do you know that from across the street?" I asked, bewildered.

He shrugged. "I'm just surprised you didn't notice it. Anyway, I think that we might have something big on our hands. I'm not sure but I have this feeling that she's special in some way. God, she had her whole ear pierced. The whole way around. She's H-O-T!"

"What would Rosalie think if you knew about this?" I smirked.

"What would Lauren think if she knew?" Emmett smirked as mine fell.

"Boys, time to go to bed!" Esme called.

"'Night mom," we called back at the same time.

Emmett left my room and I stripped into my boxers. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

_**4: 54 IN THE MORNING**_

I jolted upright because I heard a ear piercing, blood curdling scream. I scrambled over to the window, I saw the Chief in her room, shaking his daughter awake.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up, get up," he screamed franticly. He got no response because she just went limp on the bed. "Get up! Someone get a doctor!" He screamed. He started to shake her more violently.

I thought it was odd for him to scream when there was no other person in the house, or the street for that matter, other than us.

I looked at the window and saw Bella, I think it was, thrashing. My eyes went wide when she screamed again. It had to be louder than the first, and the first was loud.

My family came into my room – Mom, Dad, Alice and Emmett – I stepped away and my father came to the window.

He went wide, just like mine had. "I- I don't know what to do. I've never seen this," he whispered.

"Let's just go to bed, it's not our business. We have no right," Esme said. "Edward, if it gets too loud then I hope you will move to the guest room, you need sleep."

I nodded and went to lay in bed again. I could hear Chief Swan screaming to his daughter. My family left and I closed my eyes.

I heard sobbing, I raised my head enough to look out of the window. Chief Swan was kneeling by his daughter's bed, where she went limp again, holding her hand and talking in almost whispered words.

"Bella, come on Bells, you need to get up. You have to wake up; please."

I heard gasping, and "Thank God!" I heard more sobbing.

I decided that I needed a better view. I got up and went to the window. I saw Bella curled up into a ball, with her father's arms wrapped around her. I could see Chief's mouth moving in comforting words. I saw him say, "You scared me half to death, Bells. Please don't do that again."

"Sorry, Dad. Go back to bed, it happens all the time."

The night was so silent that I could hear everything; and the things that I couldn't hear, I could read their lips.

I finally felt the exhaustion of the time. I saw that it was five o'clock. I fell into the bed and didn't even bother to pull the blankets over me, I just fell asleep lying sprawled out on my bed.

I fell asleep after hearing Bella's door shut and the squeak of her bed, Bella lying down also.


	3. Goodness

**PLEASE READ, VERY INPORTANT.**

**AN: I have decided that I am going to continue this story. For those who have reviewed asking about this, look up **__**because is it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be typing right now. Go look on her page, she has good stories up.**

**P.S. Hey, go look on my profile and go to the link that's under this story. It's my website, and it has all the songs and pictures on it. Or, you can just click my home page.**

**Onward!!**

**Edward's Point of View**

My eyes shot open because of a shrill noise. I'm going to kill that girl across the road. I need sleep. I sprang up and stalked to my window. When I looked into her window, I saw her groggily getting up, and leaving the room. No screaming coming from her… I looked around my bedroom and noticed it was 6:30… and my alarm was going off… I immediately felt bad for blaming her. She hadn't done anything.

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I came back into my room and got dressed. When I was dressed I went down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Edward, you never went and welcomed the Chief's daughter. You eat breakfast, and welcome her after, got it?" my mother told me while putting my plate on the breakfast bar.

I ate quickly, and when I want up the stairs and passed a very chipper Alice. I ignored her as I walked past. I wasn't in the mood.

I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth, tried to brush my hair, but it didn't work out well, so I ran my hands through it a couple of this times, and left the bathroom.

I walked back down to my mom, and waited until she told me what I need to do.

"Edward, since you didn't give the Chief's daughter the cookies last night, you're going to drive her to school. Just for today," she re assured me when I got shocked. "I already called Charlie, and he'd tell her after we hung up. So she's expecting you." She paused when I didn't do anything. "Go on, shoo."

I left the house after grabbing my backpack from the floor. I threw my backpack into the back seat, and backed up out of my drive way. I turned around so I could just drive off.

Just as I was about to knock on the door, it opened, and there she stood. He scars weren't these flat little scars that you get from a shallow cut but ones that pucker above the skin. I gasped, she looked hideous. I tried to cover it up with a cough, looking around awkwardly.

I waited for the immense flirting, the batting of the eyes. Something.

But I got nothing. No flirting, no stuttering, no wide eyes. Nothing.

She just said, "I'm Bella, Ch – dad told me that you'd be giving me a ride today. Thanks, I really appreciate it."

It confused me. She was looking into my eyes, even.

"No problem…?" I told her.

She just nodded and looked at me.

I stepped back and let her out. I opened the passenger side door, and she stepped in. I heard her mumble, "Thanks."

I pressed the door closed and got into the driver's seat.

She set her backpack at her feet, and pulled out an i-Pod. So she was going to ignore me? Alright, I can deal with that. I assume she doesn't want to be here anymore than I do.

She puzzled me. She wasn't like other girls. I already knew she was different. She had tattoos and good ones too. Not a butterfly or a flower. A knife, bad ass, really, and a piercing. And her body… man alive, her body…

"Are you going to start the car?"

"Huh?" I asked the voice. I looked over and she was looking at me. "Oh, right, sorry, just thinking."

I started the car and pulled out onto the highway, cutting off a car in the process.

"What the hell was that?" she asked me angrily. I looked at her shocked. "Keep your eyes on the road!"

My head snapped forward, keeping my eyes on the road, as she said. I heard a click, and looked over at her. She was fastening her seatbelt. She looked at me, and then looked away. She was mumbling under her breath. I caught the words, '_Ridiculous…,' _'_keep your eyes one the god damn road…', _and _'doesn't even have his damn seatbelt on…'_

As I heard that, I reached behind me and snapped the seatbelt in.

I fishtailed into the parking lot, and pulled into the space right in front of the door that stated, "_Main Office."_

I got out and walked over to open her door, to find she already was out of the car. She bent over into the car, her jeans tightening. Damn… She stretched farther, and my pants started to tighten.

I shook my head, and felt my pants loosen. Ridiculous…

She stood up, and I straightened up also. Some of contents fell out of her backpack, so she stuffed them into her bag, and walked to the office without so much as a glance my way. She'd end up killing me. Honest.

I shook my head again as she slipped into the door. As I got into my car, I looked over my shoulder so I could back up, and something caught my eye. I looked back over to the floor in front of the passenger seat and picked up an i-Pod and a sketch book. **Pictures on Website.**

I'll look through these later, maybe during my free period. I knew everyone there, but no one will speak to me, because I'll go to the table I when I want to be alone.

I pulled out of the faculty parking lot, and into the student's.

It was my lucky day, free period started first today.

I pulled out her i-pod, and put it on shuffle. The first song that came on was Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol. Good song. So far, she has good taste. I pulled the sketchbook out just as the song came to an end. The second song started, When I'm with You, by Faber Drive. Good song also.

I looked at the first picture… It was… amazing. Oddly, the next song that played was, Love Like Winter, by AFI. If was… A pond? But it was beautiful. The trees arched over and were a brilliant contrast with the cloudy sky. There were trees faded lightly on the background, and bushes scattered neatly around the pond, at a safe distance. There were two pot holders holding two plants. It's so beautiful… It looked like a picture… I was completely taken by this drawing. I didn't notice my hand reach out to touch it, until I saw a small smear on it. Crap…

"Shit," I mumbled. Love Like Winter ended, and Memory, by Sugarcult started. Her taste was awesome. This is everything I listen to regularly.

I didn't know what to do. I pulled out an eraser from my backpack and started to lightly erase it, but then there was a white smear.

"Fuck…" I decided not to mess with it. I looked around the room, and my eyes got wide. She's here. She sat at a table alone, while everyone sat at tables around her, looking over "discreetly." Actually, they were staring. But she didn't show that she noticed. And when someone sat with her, she just stared at them, until eventually they left.

Memory ended and a song I didn't recognize started. I looked at the screen, and it said Get Freaky, by Pitbull. It was a good song. I looked at the playlists and it was under Guilty Pleasure. I smirked. It was a dirty song, but it was a good song.

A burst of confidence came over me, and I took the head phones out of my ears and turned her i-Pod off, cutting of the song. I closed the sketch pad, not before flipping through her other sketches. They were incredible. The second one was the ocean with the foaming water washing over the rocks. The third was trees in snow, beautiful… Fourth, looked like the trees beside her house. Fifth, the forest behind my house, with clouds over head, I couldn't decide if that one was my favorite. Sixth, pegs in the water. I couldn't tell if it was the ocean, or the river. The water seemed incredibly calm. Seventh, when I saw this one, I was blown away. My favorite, but I didn't know why. The others were equally beautiful, if not more, but I was drawn to the picture the most. I shook my head.

Just as I stood up, the bell rang.

I shoved all of my things into my bad and headed off for Gym. I didn't mind this class, it wasn't hard, just annoying. All the girls sat around, and watched.

I went to the changing rooms and changed. When I finished, I walked into the Gym, and saw all the girls sitting on the bleachers, the guys playing basketball. I went to join them, I was captain. Basketball is the only competitive sport at Forks High, because it's indoor, no having to worry about the rain ruining anything.

**AN: Alright guys. This is OOC, obviously. Bella wouldn't have tattoos, it if wasn't. I'm just reminding you that fact, okay? Just preparing you for what's about to happen… Onward!**

I stood at half court, and threw the ball easily into the basket. Justin, part of the team, caught the ball and threw it back. Just as I was about to catch it, a small body quickly ran in front of me. I looked up in surprise, as Bella stood there, dribbling the ball, occasionally bouncing it between her legs and back.

She spun around, looking slightly happier than this morning. I tried not to grimace at her scars, but I think some of it got through. If she noticed, it didn't show.

She smiled slightly, and offered, "One on one?"

I smirked. "Sure." I said, thinking, piece of cake.

She smiled fully, her white straight teeth showing.

"Ladies first," I told her.

She spread her legs a little, bouncing the ball slowly, then quicker, and back. She looked deep in thought, but I tried not to get bored as she stood there. Her eyes became unclouded, and she threw the ball between my legs, ran around me, and caught the ball. She dribbled it and ran down the court. She stopped and jumped, and the ball swished in the hoop. I stood at half court thinking, _What have I gotten myself into?_

**AN: Took about a year, but it's up. As soon as it's posted, I'll start the next one. I promise, I'll work harder to post. Umm… I have a beta, but I think I'll post this, and send it to her, and replace it later, when she's done. Review, I suppose.**


	4. Art

**AN: Okay, I'm glad all of you liked it. Today, right now, it's September 8, 2009. Tomorrow's school, so I want to write as much as I can, tonight. Onward.**

**Edward's Point of View**

I was panting, sweat rolling down my brow. I swiped the back of my hand across it. The score was 17 to 18. I had seventeen, she obviously had eighteen. I've been playing since I was ten. That's almost eight years, and she's beating me.

"Giving up, Cullen?" Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You wish," I told her, smirking. I dribbled the ball, looking around for an opening.

"Come on Edward! Don't get beat by a scarred up _freak_!"

"Yeah!" was heard around the Gym.

I looked at Bella, and saw her hands clench into fists. She leaped into action, just as I did. She went for the ball that was in my right hand, but I switched hands and ran to the basket. I jumped and landed on the ground just as the ball hit the back board, and swished.

Justin through the ball at Bella, and she caught it with one hand, looking up at the bleachers. She dribbled that ball, and ran towards me, but I swept the ball away from her, dribbled it a bit and she ran if front of me just as I was about to jump. She raised her arms as I threw the ball. I didn't quite do it right, but it went in the basket, no problem. I was about to ask her why she let me win. Her arms dropped, and she backed away as I was crowded by the students who were sitting at the bleachers. I got congratulated, but I tried to tell them that I didn't win fairly. They didn't listen, but scattered when the bell rang. I went and showered. I don't mind changing, or showering. Nothing against gays – er, homosexuals, but it makes me uncomfortable when they… watch me. I try to finish as quickly as possible.

I walked out of the changing room, and saw Bella talking on a cell phone.

"Listen, Clara, of course I want you to come visit. I miss you too, but my dad doesn't know yet. I'm not sure how he'll take it." She paused. "You think that'll work? Alright, I'll ask him, and put more minutes on my phone tonight. I'll call you and tell you what he said, okay?" She smiled. "I love you too, bye…"

She closed the phone and turned around. Her eyes widened. "Were you listening in on my conversation?"

I stuttered and stammered, guilty.

Her fists clenched, and her eyes flared. "How much did you hear?"

"Umm, you were talking to a Clara, and you love her?" I asked.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, her eyes were on fire. A drop of blood fell from her clenched fist. Her knuckles turned white, and another blood drop escaped. They started coming sooner and soon. With every drop, her hand squeezed tighter.

On impulse, I picked up her hand and pried her nails out of her skin. A pleasant shock ran through me, and she jumped and pulled her hand away.

She looked at me in wonder.

I looked into her eyes, and whispered, "Why did you let me win?"

She shook her head. "What?"

"You let me win. When you jumped for the ball, you didn't raise your arms all the way, you could have stopped the ball. You could have won."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Excuse me, but I'm going to be late for class."

She started to walk off, and I jogged up to her. "What's your next class?"

"Trigonometry," she said reluctantly.

"Okay, see you at lunch then."

I waved and walked away. I turned around to see if she was watching me, but she was gone.

She's so… mysterious…

The bell pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Shit…" I muttered as I sprinted to my class. I opened the door and everyone looked at me.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Cullen, perhaps you would join me for detention after school?"

"No thanks. I'm busy," I said. The class laughed, but I paid no mind.

"Oh, I insist."

"I have football practice after school, and I need to give someone a ride home," I told him and went to my seat, slapping my friend's hand on my way down the aisle.

**AN: It's a high five; he wasn't just randomly slapping his friend's hand. Just thought I'd clear that up. Onward.**

He sighed, and I laughed. Coach wouldn't let me miss practice once. Once, at a game my shoulder popped out of its socket, and coach popped it back in, and pushed me back on the field.

"Mr. Cullen! Can you answer the question?"

I look on my desk, and see a paper. I look over and see Megan, smiling, but looking at the board. The note said, "_There is no answer, or question. Call me, my numbers in your locker._

I smiled. That means I would have to break up with Lauren. No problem, we've only been going out a couple days.

"Sir, what question? I don't think you asked one," I told him, trying not to smirk.

"Humph," he grunted, and turned back to the lesson.

I placed my pen on the paper Megan gave me, and wrote; _Forget the number, you wanna go on a date tonight? I just need to end things with Lauren._

I slid the paper to her when Mr. What's-his-face, was turned away.

She beamed, and I noticed her teeth. They weren't bad, just slightly crooked, and off white. Not bad, really, just… odd. But I smiled all the same. He body was good, from what I could see, and by her note, she was smart enough to decide what to say, before she said like in every sentence.

Class drowned on, and when the bell rang, I walked out of the room, one more class before lunch. Art. I'm absolutely terrible at art. I can't draw, paint, of anything. It's the only class I'm not getting an A or a B. I had a D, soon to be F, if I didn't pass this next project. And if I fail, I'll get kicked out of basketball.

While I was in a daze, I had walked into the art class, and sat in my seat. In most of my classes, I sat alone, because of assigned seats. If anyone sat with me, we'd end up talking instead of listening to what the teacher had to say.

Just as I got my supplies out, the bell rang. The teacher was organizing things, so was everyone else, so when the door slammed open, the whole class jumped. I looked up and saw Bella; she was blushing, but with her scars… It looked… hideous. Her scars stayed the bleach white, while her creamy skin turned pink.

"I'm sorry, I got lost. This is Art with Mrs. Demettrian, right?" she asked, her face becoming creamy again.

"Yes, but next time your late, you'll stay after class," Mrs. Demettrian said. Mrs. Demettrian isn't insanely strict. She's reasonable.

"Of course. I wouldn't expect less," she told her, and looked around the class for an empty seat. There was one next to me, and one next to Eric Yorkie. She looked torn. I was appalled; she was seriously considering him, over me. This girl is strange. She finally started to walk over to me.

**AN: Okay people, I might post next Saturday, no idea yet. But tell me if you like Edward's Point of View better than Bella's. I just right in his Point of View cause I think we got enough Bella in the series; we need some Edward mentality.**


	5. Well Shit

**AN: This Bella's Point of View, is dedicated to **LoriVampp **because she was the first to answer which Point of View she likes better. But sadly I'll probably switch back to Edward's.**

In case you didn't read the AN; **Bella's Point of View.**

I sat at the desk next to the gorgeous man, and set my backpack on the desk. He was staring at me again. It was aggravating, but I dealt with it.

"Alright, today, we're starting a new project. The person beside you is your inspiration. You'll be getting to know each other, if you already haven't. I want this to be your best work you ever do in this class, okay? It's worth 75 percent of your grade. And just for a little more push, if you pass this with at least a B, you will be put in the room where students have their free period. You'd be done in this class, for the rest of the year," Mrs. Demettrian told the class. "Plus, if your partner fails, you fail, and you'll need to go to summer school."

Everyone erupted in cheers, accept me. Art comes easy, but people are a challenge. I could draw them, but the shape of the face gave me trouble.

"Bella, would you like to come over to my house, after school maybe? We could get to know each other, so we can pass this class," a voice told me.

I looked at Edward, and thought. "Maybe, I'm not sure if I have any plans yet. I have to talk to Ch – my Dad first, about some things."

He smiled, and my heart leaped, but I just pushed the feeling away and turned to my backpack.

"Alright, I want you to just draw what comes to mind. Isabella, do you have a sketch book? It'll be graded, at the end of the year," Mrs. Demettrian asked.

"I do, and please call me Bella," I told her while I unzipped my backpack. No sketch book. I emptied it out completely, but it wasn't there, neither was my i-Pod. Those two things… I practically lived off of. If someone was to have taken my wallet, I wouldn't have minded as much. Someone was out there listening to my music, and criticizing my sketches.

"Oh!" Edward said. "You dropped these in my car." And he handed my i-Pod and sketch book.

I got some glares from girls but ignored them.

"Did you go through them?" I asked, trying to keep my temper down.

"Of course not."

I put my i-Pod in my jacket pocket, and opened up my sketch book. I flipped through the pages quickly, and closed it; nothing out of ordinary.

I pulled out some charcoal pencils and raised my hand. I waited patiently until Mrs. Demettrian called on me.

"Should we start the assignment now?" I asked her.

She walked over, and smiled at me. I officially like Mrs. Demettrian. She looked at my eyes, not my scars. She has dirty blond hair, and blue eyes. She's tall, and wasn't skinny, she was a good size. She had a comforting air about her.

"You can do free art, since it's your first day, but tomorrow you'll start on your project," she gave me a small smile and walked back to her desk.

I spent the next 30 minutes sketching anything that came to mind. I was filling page after page with sketches, barely noticing what I was drawing.

Every once and a while, I would feel Edward, or someone else look at me, but soon looked away. Nothing good to look at, it seems like.

No flash backs, none. Knock on wood, I knocked on the desk. That got me a couple of stares, but I just smiled slightly as I sketched my house in Phoenix. My mom used to do that, she's say something like, "Haven't been late to work in a week, knock on wood." It started when she first said that she would never get a divorce. She'd marry once, and stay with him forever. She didn't say knock on wood. She left my dad. She took me with her.

I smiled as I drew the mailbox. My mom had had me study a picture of these flowers for weeks, and had me paint them on. They turned out horrible, but she wouldn't let me take them off. I smiled slightly again.

I finished my mom's house, and closed my book. Drawing brings back too many memories.

I looked at Edward's book and my eyes widened. It was horrible… I felt bad for thinking that, but wow…

"Is that supposed to be me?" I blurted out accidently.

He looked at me, shocked. "Yeah, it is. I'm not good at drawing."

It would be a good cartoon, but it looked nothing like me. The eyes were empty ovals, the hair was flat. The shoulders came sharply down the neck, and it looked like I had huge shoulder pads on. **Picture on profile.**

"We're going to need to work on that. I'll talk to Charlie, and I'll make a phone call, your grade affects mine. I can't get a bad grade in art," I told him, and started packing up. Just as I finished, the bell rang and I was out of the room into the cafeteria.

I was one of the first people to get there, so I quickly got some pizza, an apple, and water. I sat at a table in the corner; it looked like it wasn't used. It had carving on it, and there was only one chair there. When I sat in it, it creaked and wobbled, but it stayed in place.

People started to come in, and they stared at me, but I just pulled out the book I was reading and opened it up to the page I left off of. As I read, I folded my pizza back, and took a bite.

I was half way done with it when someone approached me. I sighed. "Yes, what do you need?"

"Hey, I'm Mike, I just wanted to invite you…" he trailed off as I looked at him. I could see his eyes darting around my face, staying on my deepest scar the longest before looking away, and muttering, "Never mind," and walking away to another table. They all started talking to him at once, but I turned away before anyone could see my face. My hair fell over my shoulder, and I kept reading, but soon was too hyper to read, for some reason.

I tucked my hair away from my face, and stood up. _Fine, stare, stare all you want. Nothing's stopping you, stare, do it, _I thought. I lifted me chin, and looked towards the doors. People stared, as if listening to my thought, as I walked away from the table I was sitting at, leaving my tray.

I went to my only solace; basketball. My mom loved that I knew a sport, because she didn't. Phil and her tried to get me to learn baseball, but that was a lost cause. I walked to the gym, and no one was there. But there was a rack full of basketballs in the middle of the court.

I started shooting, dribbling, and moving at odd angles on the court. So far, at every angle I could get it in, by at least the second try.

"Hey!" someone shouted, and I dropped the ball I was holding.

"Yeah," I called, turning around to face my PE teacher.

"You're good," he told me, surprised.

I looked at him oddly, and picked up the ball I dropped. "Thank you." I thought for a moment. "Do you have a girl's team?" I asked.

He snorted and laughed. "Right, sure," he said, sarcastic.

"Then can I join the boy's team?" I asked in impulse.

He looked at me, and said, "Go to the end of the court and make it in this basket." He pointed to the basket I'd been shooting in.

I walked to the end and threw the ball. The ball circled around the basket, then fell in.

"Then I guess you're on the team, I'll see you after school," he said, and walked away. I jumped up and pumped my fist in the air. I almost screamed, "YES!" but I refrained.

The bell rang, so I picked up my backpack from the floor, and ran out of the gym.

**Edward's Point of View**

Afterschool came too slow for me, but at least it came. I walked to my car to wait for Bella before basketball practice. After about ten minutes of leaning against the hood of my car, I got too bored of waiting, so I left for practice. When I walked into the changing room, I stopped short. Then whole team was in the first isle of lockers, but normally we used the last isle so we could get to the gym quicker.

"What's going on?" I asked Emmet and Jasper, while they pulled their shirts over their heads.

They looked at each other, and pointed to the lockers we use normally. I looked at them for a minute than walked over to the last isle. I was about to go to my normal locker, but I froze.

Bella was there taking off her shirt, and letting her pants slide down and she stepped out of them. She grabbed a black thing out of the open locker and pulled it over her head; it's a sports bra. She pulled it down over her bra and pulled out some shorts. She slipped them on and they went down just above her knees. She turned around and stopped.

"What the fuck?" she yelled. She walked over to me and snapped her arm back. I ducked just in time.

The whole team came running, but stopped short when they saw Bella. Their mouths dropped open, and I turned to look at her. My mouth almost dropped too. Bella's shorts hung loosely on her hips; her lacey underwear peaking just above the elastic. Her sports bra squeezed her breasts so she had more cleavage showing, but you could still see some lace. Her hair was slightly tousled; sex hair. Her chest was heaving up and down, and she grabbed a shirt out of the locker and pulled it over her head. Just as she was about to walk out Mike wolf whistled and she stopped short. She turned to him. I looked at Mike and he was smirking. She walked over to him and put her hand on his chest. He smiled more, while she rubbed his neck.

For some odd reason, jealously flared, it was a weird feeling, jealously was, I've never really felt it, but right now I wanted to murder someone.

He had the nerve to put his hands roughly on her hips, gripping them tightly. She pulled his head down and then he fell on the floor.

The team's eyes widened and looked over at Mike, his hands were holding his groin area, and Bella was walking away.

"She's on the team now…"

I looked over at Emmet and asked, "What?"

"She is, coach told us just before you got here. Said not to go over here," Jasper cut in.

Well shit.


	6. Speechless

**AN: Sorry it took so long. Thank you for all the reviews. It means a lot. Thank you also to **Izzie Cullen123** for the review… To be honest, I forgot I even had a FanFic. Sorry. So this chapter is dedicated to her. :D**

**P.S. I like Edward's Point of View better, so I'm gonna start off in his and switch off later, maybe.**

**Edward's Point of View**

As I changed out of my clothes and into the gym clothes, I listened to all the remarks the team were making about Bella.

"Her body is so hot!"

I stopped listening. I finished dressing, and walked out of the dressing room. I stood at the entrance of the gym and watched Bella do some drills. She backed up to the half line and dribbled the ball quickly down the court and jumped and dunked the ball. All I saw was her back as she held herself up from the basket ball hoop.

I looked around me and the team was standing next to me with their jaws dropped. I looked back over and she dropped on hand to her side. She used that hand to grab the opposite site of the hoop. She spun around and swung there for a couple seconds before swinging farther and letting go of the hoop. She did one flip and landed on her feet.

As she looked up and smiled, she noticed us all looking at her and her smile faded. Bella brushed her hair behind her ear and looked away from us. Her shoulders hunched, making her look sad.

She bent and picked up the ball, and she threw it into the bin that held the rest of the balls… all the way from the other side of the court. It circled around the rim before falling in.

That's how practice started, and it ended with Bella slapping Tyler in the face for grabbing her ass while she was guarding him. She walked into the locker room, and coach yelled, "Bella! Get in here!"

She came in just as she pulled down her shirt, giving us all a brief moment to see her flat stomach.

"Yeah, coach?" she asked him.

The team looked to the coach, "Practice isn't over yet."

The team looked back at Bella, "Its 4:30. Practice ended 30 minutes ago, and I have other things to do than to be groped by jack asses, and hardly getting the ball passed to me, let alone getting picked last. I'm better than that. I can play better basketball than half of the team. I'm getting dressed, and leaving, _Coach_." She emphasized.

The Coach turned red from either anger or embarrassment, I hadn't a clue.

I turned back to look at Bella, but she wasn't there.

"Team! You're dismissed!" Coach bellowed and walked off to his office.

I started walking towards the locker room and looked back to see the team was following me.

Emmett ran up to me and slapped me on the back. "Good practice huh?"

I nodded, trying not to look to the right of me, where Bella was removing her shorts, while the whole team stared at her. The guys in front of me stopped to look, and wouldn't budge so I stayed in place, trying my hardest not to look at her.

But I caved. I looked, and watched her put her legs into her pants and bounce a little to get the low riding jeans to go up a little higher.

She turned to button and zip them while she looked into her locker. After she tucked in her pockets, she turned to look at us. She had her thumbs on her pockets and her hair was disheveled from taking it out of her hair tie, and jumping.

She looked up and her hair fell into her face. She stared at us, one by one, until she reached me. He face had an odd expression on it; accusation along with hurt. She closed her eyes and turned away.

I let out a gust of air, hardy being able to breathe with those beautiful eyes looking at me. My eyebrows scrunched up, beautiful eyes? I admit they're beautiful, but still.

I looked back at her and she was putting her tight black jacket. When she pulled the zippers closer together, her hood popped up and fit onto her head, giving a shadow to her eyes, so I could no longer see them.

Her head tilted down and she put her hands into her pockets. Bella started walking, and when she got to us, she whispered, "Excuse me."

The team moved out of her way immediately, and she left the dressing room, she left us all… speechless.

**AN: I know it's short. Really short actually… But after this I'm writing another chapter. I have a question though. Does anyone actually go to A-i-s-l-i-n-n- N-i-g-h-t-.-w- e- b- s-.- c-o-m? Cause I don't want to waste time putting pictures and music that no one looks at.**


	7. It's Soft!

**AN: I'm dedicating this chapter to**raining-on-music618. **She gave me the best review… not that any of your reviews aren't fantastic, but when I read hers, my happiness just burst. ;] She knows what it means…**

_**Edit: I decided to re do this chapter, because it was needed. It now follows the plot line better, and makes me able to continue the story.**_

**Onward!**

Bella's Point of View

I walked to the parking lot, fighting tears. As I stepped out from under the cover of the hallway, the rain started. I looked around to see girls running for cover in the hallway of the school, trying to shield their hair. I shook my head at them, the rain is good for you hair. It makes it soft…

My vision started to get black splotches, fading in and out. I reached my arm out and gripped the pillar next to me tightly, my other hand keeping my bag on my shoulder. I tried to blink the splotches away, but it didn't work.

My hair started to stick to my face as I looked up, and saw Edward walking towards me threw the black masses imposing on my vision.

"I wanted to apologize for everything today," he told me as I strained to hear it past the ringing in my ears. I stumbled back, and with every step I took, Edward took one too. "Bella, are you okay?"

I felt myself completely lose my grip on the pillar, and I started to fall.

My eyes closed as I started to fall back, I felt two hands grab mine. The hands steadied me, and I opened my eyes, but it didn't do much, because my eyesight had completely gone black. I blinked, trying to get the darkness to go away.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted in warning. "Edward, you need to keep everyone away from me." I spoke, pleaded, trying to keep my voice down. It felt as if I was wearing headphones with music playing loudly through them, it felt as if you needed to speak loudly for them to hear you, as if they had headphones on too.

I sat on the wet floor, letting my bag fall beside me, feeling the wet cool ground lower the heated temperature of my skin. I wiped my wet hair out of my face, and closed my eyes.

At once, there was a pain, as images flashed unto my mind; _my mother telling me to get the big pot, as she sat outside on the porch step, looking at the rain, something that came once in every winter or fall. I brought the pot to her, my 7 year old arms struggling to carry the large thing. She took the weight off my hands and put the pot out on the yard. It soon started collecting rain._

"_Just wait Bella, you'll see," She had told me._

_The next morning, the pot was full of rain water. She picked it up, and it sloshed around onto our hard wood floors. She laughed, and tried to keep it steady as she pulled it into the bathroom. She set it into the tub and said, "Bella, get in the tub, and roll up your pants."_

_I gave her a look, but I did as she said. As I pulled my pants up, she started pulling my hair out of the pony tail I had it in. "Stay bent over like that okay?"_

_My hair fell out down, so it was hanging down. I saw her pick up the pot, and she slowly poured the cool water over my head. I yelped, and tried to pull away, but she told me to say. I heard the water splash onto the porcelain of the bath tub, and bounce back, sending drops onto my legs. I felt the water run through my toes, towards the drain._

_The water completely drenched my head, and I lifted my hand wipe the water streaming on my face. My mom stopped pouring water, and told me, "Okay, now what I want you to do, is towel dry it, but not completely, okay? Then just leave it."_

"_Okay mom," I had told her…_

_I sat on the side of the tub, with my head still down. I pulled a towel off the bar and scooped my hair into it, along with the stream of water slowly trickling down. After I caught the stream in the towel, I started to dry my hair. As soon as it was damp, like mom asked, I left to go sit with her and watch Tv._

_My mom tried to cook dinner, by then my hair had dried._

_We sat at the table, and I brushed my hair out of my face._

"_Mom! It's soft!" I told her. I had soft hair, but it wasn't this soft…_

"_That's what it does, there are people who think the rain will ruin their hair, they lie," she told me, smiling._

_I smiled back and eat my dinner with my mom, having conversation with her, relishing how content I was._

**Edward's Point of View** **(You know you love it… :D)**

After I dressed, I walked out to the parking lot, looking for Bella. What the team had done was wrong. I might be a player, but that was very wrong…

Apologizing was the only thing my mind would come up with.

I looked around, and I saw Bella with her hand steadying herself on a pillar. I walked a bit faster towards her.

As I got to her, I said, "I wanted to apologize for everything today." She stumbled a few steps back, and I took the steps with her. "Bella, are you okay?"

Her fingers let go of the pillar, and she started to fall back. I grabbed her hand, and picked up the other hand to steady her more.

"Don't touch me," she said, and I dropped her hands like they were made of fire. She looked towards me, blinking her eyes furiously. "Edward," she called, "you need to keep everyone away from me."

I looked down at her as she sat on the wet floor, with her bag sitting next to her. She wiped her face and tilted her face up to the sky, letting the rain fall on her closed eyelids.

She fell back so she was lying on the floor, and she groaned, she thrashed, and kicked.

She moaned and clutched her head. She arched her back and pressed her lips together, only letting a whimper through. The whimper escaladed, until tears were falling down her face, mixing with the rain and she was sobbing loudly.

I couldn't bear to watch her suffer like this. I walked towards her, and tried to pick her up, but she just rolled over brought her knees to her chest, clutching them for dear life. She moaned and rolled back over, into my arms. I lifted her and looked up to see a bunch of people, a crowd, looking at us. I started to walk with Bella in my arms, and they all parted out of my way. I brought her to my car, and gently laid her out in the back seat of my Volvo.

She moaned and stretched out on the back seat. It was only a few inches to small for her, but she made it seem like it was the end of the world.

I ran and got her bag from the wet floor before going back to the driver's seat, my head and the shoulders of my jacket drenched. I tossed her bag into the passenger seat, next to mine, before I looked back to her, seeing her hold her head and let out a gurgled yell, coming from the center of her chest.

I turned around, starting my car, and pulling out of the parking lot quickly. I took back streets so I could get home faster, running a few stop signs.

I finally stopped at a stop light, because it was at a larger intersection. I turned back to look at Bella, and as soon as my eyes set on her, she screamed, clawing at her face and neck, and tugging at her hair.

I reached back and pulled her hands towards her sides. She pulled away from me, scrambling so she was sitting up, her eyes looked around franticly. She pulled her knees toward her chest, and she panted hard. Her eyes closed again, but it seemed like they were never open. A honk made me jump and look forward. The light had turned green.

I drove home quickly. After I pulled into my driveway, I got out of the car.

I went around to the side where her head was, about to open it and take her out when she started pounding her feet on the side of the door panel. I gasped, running around to the other side, desperate to save my car.

I opened it just as she was about to kick again, and looked at the door frantically. There was a… _scuff_. I fell to my knees and looked at the black scuff on my grey side panel forlornly, swiping my hand along the pitiful looking _thing_.

I looked away in pain, and went to care for Bella. I pulled her out by her feet until they dangled over the end of the seat, then I grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a sitting position, praying to anything out there she wouldn't scream while I held her. As I scooped her up bridal style, I looked at her face. My nose crinkled on it's one, while I looked at the puckered scar on her cheek.

As I tried to imagine what she would look like without her scars… She would look glorious…

"Edward? What are you doing?"

I looked up at my mother's face. "Mom, she… I don't know, but I think it the same as the episode she had before, the other night."

"Well, get her inside," she said, holding the door open for me. I carried her to the white couch and took off her shoes do she wouldn't get the couch dirty.

Odd, I'd be worried about the cleanliness the furniture, when someone was suffering on that furniture.

"I'll phone Charlie, tell him his daughter is here," my mom told me, before leaving the living room to get the other phone.

I faintly hear her great Charlie at the station, when Bella moaned, and her moan turned into a sob, and her sob turned into such a high pitched scream, it sounded like someone was taking a chainsaw to her stomach, while she was fully awake and aware.

My mom ran in and dropped the phone. She tried to hug Bella, but it didn't go well. She avoided Mom as much as she could, finally slapping her across the face. I gasped at well as my mom, I looked towards her, and she had her hand caressing her cheek. I stood from the arm chair I had settled into, and walked to my mom, wrapping my arms around her. Although she was normally the one to comfort my for whatever reason, she turned into my embrace, and sighed contently before pulling away, with a slight smile.

"Should I call your father? Tell him to come home?" She asked me.

I nodded, and looked at Bella as she rolled to her side on the couch, and I noticed her hair fall over her face. I had the urge to brush her hair away from her face and caress her own cheek, similar to what my mother had done earlier.

I looked away, trying not to fall into temptation, and I called to my mom, "Hey, mom, I'm going to go up and do homework. Will you tell me when dad gets home, or if she wakes up?"

"Sure, dear," she called back, but I hardly heard her, as I ran up the stairs, skipping steps on the way, completely forgetting that I need my backpack, which was in my car, to do homework.

I got to my room and shut the door tightly, before closing my eyes and picking a random CD from one of the shelves. I popped it in without looking and laid on my couch listening to the strumming of the guitar as the song started.

**AN: If anyone wants to know, Edward is listening to**Manchester Orchestra- Shake It Out.

_**Edit: I decided to re do this chapter, because it was needed. It now follows the plot line better, and makes me able to continue the story.**_


	8. See

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews. And I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. Busy, busy.**

**Onward!**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Edward! Will you come down please?" I heard my mother call through the music.

I stood and shut off my CD player, and the room be filled with the sound of the disk coming to a stop.

After I left my room, I went to the stair well, and headed down the three flights of stairs to the first floor. My loose shirt bounced as I went down quickly, and as I reached the ground, I called to my mother, "Yes? Where are you?"

"In the living room, Edward," I heard my father call back.

I turned towards the living room, and saw the Chief and Bella sitting on our couch. She had her eyes closed, and her father had her arm wrapped around her shoulder, she slowly leaned on his shoulder.

"Edward?"

And I was broken out of my reverie, so I turned to my mom. "Yes?"

"Bella hasn't woken up yet." My eyebrows pursed together, and I looked at Bella, just as hers pursed together too.

"Edward, I want to thank you, for taking care of my little girl," the Chief told me, holding Bella closer.

"It was my pleasure." _Even though she scratched my car…_

**Bella's Point of View**

"_Mom, look out!" I screamed. The car's head lights connected to my eyes._

_"You are very lucky; you only got out of it with a couple minor cuts. You have to get stitches, but that's all. Sadly, they will scar and be there forever. The cuts were minor, but deep enough for the scars to stay healed like that and never fade."_

"_You can't take my wife's ring!" Phil screamed at me._

"_She wa—is my mom. I need something to remember her. I can't take her car, and you won't let me take anything else. Besides, she gave told me I could have her ring when I was younger."_

"_I got her that ring!"_

"_She's my mom!"_

"_She was my wife!"_

"_You're 5 years younger than she is! You've been married for a year!"_

**AN: I don't really know any of this information, bear with me.**

"_She was my _wife!"

"_She's my mom! I've been with her for 17 years! I'm taking the ring!"_

_I walked past him and picked up the ring that sat on the nightstand._

"_Bella?" Phil called, not yet facing me._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You don't need the ring. You already have something that will make you remember your mom."_

"_Yeah? What's that?"_

"_Your scars; they're a memory that you caused your mother's death. You killed her. You shouldn't have–_"

**Edward's Point of View**

I sat uncomfortably in the room with my mother, father, Chief of Police, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

We all waited for Bella to wake.

The Chief tried to look strong, but it didn't help with my dad's comments.

"It's as if she's in a coma."

"Hmm… Odd, her reflexes aren't responding," he murmured, tapping that spot in her knee.

He look out a small flashlight, and lifted her eye lid, oddly, her eyes didn't dilate. He commented, "Maybe not a coma, maybe death."

The Chief stood abruptly and scooped Bella up. "That's enough."

"I apologize, Charlie. Please stay," my father protested.

After some coaxing, he set Bella back on the couch.

My father continued with the other eye, and as he flashed the light over her eye, she blinked, and gasped.

"Bella?" Her name fell from my lips before I could stop it.

"Edward?" My heart skipped a beat when my name was the first name she spoke. I looked away from her face, confused. I put my hand to my heart, bewildered.

"Edward?" She spoke again, searching with her eyes.

"I-I."

"I can't see. Dad? I can't see," she said, tears falling from her eyes. "I can't see…"


	9. Faberge Eggs

**AN: --- Aislinn Night; get it? :D Anyway, I'm starting this chapter March 25, 2010. I'll try to remember to write the time when I finish. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I adore them.**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Dad? Are you there?" I raised my hands, feeling out for him.

I felt his calloused hands hold my own. "I'm here, Bells."

"Bella? My name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm Edward's dad."

"It's nice to meet you," I said, turning towards his voice.

"You're saying you can't see? What do you see; if anything?"

"I can't really describe it, it's not blackness, but it's not bright either. It's nothingness."

"I'm going to shine a light in your eyes, okay?"

"Okay."

I felt him left my eyelid, and when the light hit my eyes, it was like the sun peaking through storm clouds. He passed over again, and the storm clouds where blown away.

I blinked the last few away and I looked around. "You have a beautiful home." And I smiled.

**Edward's Point of View**

My heart leaped at her smile, and oddly enough, I smiled too.

"Bella," I whispered.

I was certain no one heard me, but it seemed like Bella did because she looked at me.

I was pulled out of my reverie when I looked away from her eyes, and onto her face. I grimaced at the look of her puckered scars tightened together as she smiled.

**(AN: I know this is mean, but you have to realize, they haven't gotten to know each other at all. They're still strangers…)**

I looked away completely and stood up, just as the Chief said, "Is that possible? To be blind, and then it just… go away?"

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room," I wedged into the conversation.

"Of course dear," my mother told me, before turning to my dad. Before I could leave, my mom called out to me, "Edward, will you take Bella to your room while we talk?"

"Bella?" I asked.

She stood, and walked to me, but before I could say anything, the front door burst open, and Alice and Emmett bound into the room.

When Emmett saw Bella, he looked at me with wide eyes.

I shook my head, thinking; _Don't try to be inconspicuous, just say hello, and let us be._

"Edward!" Emmett tried to whisper. Everyone looked at him, then to me.

"Yes Emmett?" I replied.

"So…" He coughed. "Who's this?" Then he looked around slowly.

"This is Bella, we were about to go to my room."

His eyes got big, and he looked around again. "Really? Sounds interesting…" He walked around the entry way with his hands behind his back, picking up one of our mother's Faberge eggs off the stand. His fingers slipped and it fell to the ground, shattering.

**AN: Esme's egg is on my website. :D**

"Emmett Cullen!" I heard Esme scream.

"Bella, we should go," I told her, and pulled her by her waist towards the stairs.

She looked up at me, and smiled slightly. "Okay," she said softly.

When we walked towards the stairs, I looked back and saw Emmett hunched down with Esme pinching his ear.

After we walked up the first flight of stairs, I realized that my arm was still around her waist. My eyes widened and I took it off her. As I looked away from her, she looked up at me and looked away quickly.

**AN: Wow… it's already May. That's amazing. Okay, will I'm going to put this up, but I'll start the other one today.**


	10. Eyebrow

**AN: Okay. Next chapter.**

**Onward!**

Edward's Point of View

Bella and I walked up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about Emmett. He's just… odd."

"Its fine," and she smiled at me. I tried to subtract the scars that pinch up when she smiles, but my imagination is only so strong. I turned away before she could see my grimace.

As I slowed my pace to match hers, I felt odd. I soon realized it was guilt; but over what? What did I do that was worth guilt? I thought back but I couldn't think of anything. What could it be?

**Bella's Point of View**

I don't think he knew, but I saw his grimace… I didn't understand why, but I felt a pang in my chest; which is irrational, because I just met him.

I signed, and Edward looked at me funny. I shook my head and concentrated on walking up the stairs.

Edward confused me on the highest level… At times, he was awesome. His basketball skills amazed me. And even though I let him win, I've been playing for over 10 years.

I stopped suddenly, as I remembered something that dawned onto me.

"Bella?"

I was pulled out of my trance by a voice. I looked up to Edward's questioning stare.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah… Sure…" He said slowly, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

I took it from his outstretched hand, and started to dial the familiar number.

"Thank you," I said as I waited for her to pick up.

"No problem…"

The dial tone rang one more time before I heard a confused, "Hello?"

"Hello," I said happily.

"Hey Bella," I heard as a reply. I smiled wider. Clara always had a way of knowing if it was me who was on the phone. When I asked, she sounded appalled that I made the notion that she wouldn't know who it was.

"I haven't spoken to my dad yet, and I haven't put any more minutes on my phone, but I will tonight. I'm using my neighbor's phone, so I can't talk long."

"I really want to see you Bella…"

"I know… I want to see you too," I replied, looking down.

"Bella, you know you could have stayed with my family…"

"I know, but I can't go back now."

"I know… Bella? I have to go," she told me, and I mouthed the words, "I have to go," as she spoke them.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I told her. "Bye Clara…"

"Goodbye Bella… I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, and waited for her to hang up the phone. "Thank you, again," I said as I handed him the phone.

"Sure…" He said, and then he looked like he went off in his own world. I decided not to bother him. I knew what it's like to be off in a different world.

I faintly wondered what he was thinking… But it was a fleeting thought. I kept walking as well as he did, and as soon as we reached the top, he turned right.

"My room is right here," he told me gesturing to the tall wooden door. I looked over at the end of the hall to the right; there was a door, the last one. "That's the guest room."

I nodded, and looked away.

"Uh, Bella?" Edward asked. I looked back at him and he was holding the door open for me.

"Thank you," I said, my steps sounded on the light wooden floor as I walked into the room. It was large, and it had a queen bed in the middle of the room pressed against the wall on the far right. It had a thick golden comforter and four large pillows and one small pillow in the center. I fleetingly noticed that the bed was made to perfection. My gaze trailed to the wall around the bed, and it was filled all around the bed with shelves and shelves of CD's. I looked over to the farthest "wall" from the door. It was completely glass, and it looked onto the huge yard. I could faintly see a stream, from where I stood. On the right wall was a long black leather couch. In front of the couch was a coffee table, and on either sides of the couch were two tall book shelves. And on the wall next to the door there was a large desk holding a printer, and a lap top. Next to the desk was a large stereo system.

My assessment was cut off when Edward offered me the rolling chair from his desk. "Thank you," I repeated. I sat down after Edward let go of the chair, and was sent rolling back a few feet. I used my feet to spin me around, and when my feet stopped me, my body kept going.

"So, tell me about yourself," I said, my head still rolling. I tried to focus on his eyes, as he started to speak.

"Only if you tell me about yourself," he said with a look in his eyes.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I responded.

"Want to play 20 questions?" He asked me. I nodded, and he continued. "Umm… What's your favorite color?"

"It changes," I said, avoiding the question. "What's with your hair?"

"What?" He looked confused, and reached up to touch his hair.

"Never mind," I said and waited for him to ask a question in return.

"Tell me something I don't know about you?"

My mind instantly went to my tattoos and my piercings, but I mentally shook my head. No, they're not a secret, but telling one person in Forks, leads to telling the whole town. So I thought of one of my pet peeves, "I hate it when people eat with their mouths open. Tell me something I don't know about you?"

"Hmm…" He trailed off in thought.

And we continued like that. We learned a lot about each other. Like how he's been playing basketball for eight years and he wants to become a doctor. His worst habit is running his hand through his hair. He even showed me his birthmark on his lower stomach.

And that's how his parents and my dad walked in; him sitting on his bed and my in front of him with my hand on his muscled stomach, saying, "It looks like an eye brow!" And I laughed.

"Ahem?" I heard and turned around looking at my dad and his parents.

"Bella, it's time to go home. I have a surprise for you," my dad told me with a sparkle in his eye.

"Okay dad, I'll be down in a second," I told him, dropping the hint that he should leave. He nodded, and our parents left the room and I turned to Edward.

"I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for having me over," I told him. I looked at him in the eyes, and then looked away. "Bye." And I left, thinking of the odd look he gave me.

**AN: It's done!**


	11. What IS that?

**AN: This chapter is for **Izzie Cullen123**. She was the first to review on the latest chapter. I know I've dedicated one to her before, but she's been so supportive, and awesome. Now, I don't have favorites, but if I did, she would be it. So thank you.**

**Edward's Point of View**

**(By the way, in case you didn't read the AN: this is for **Izzie Cullen123**)**

Bella sighed, and I looked at her. She shook her head and looked down at the stairs as she walked up them with me.

She confuses me to no end; and I asked the question that had run through my mind before, _What is going through that head of her's?_

She suddenly disappeared from my peripheral vision and I turned to her and asked, "Bella?"

She looked up at me and asked suddenly, "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Uh, yeah… Sure…" I said as I pulled out my phone and handed it to her slowly. She took it from me, dialed a number, and thanked me as waited for whoever it was to answer.

I heard a noise on the other line and Bella responded with a happy, "Hello."

I heard more noises and Bella smile widened.

"I haven't spoken to my dad yet, and I haven't put any more minutes on my phone, but I will tonight. I'm using my neighbor's phone, so I can't talk long," Bella told whoever it was on the other line. After going over what she said, I realized that it was that Clara person she was talking to earlier. She then said, "I know… I want to see you too," and looked down.

"I know but I can't go back now," she waited for a second; I assume they responded and she mouthed, "I have to go." My eye brows furrowed and I got confused.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," She spoke into the phone; "Bye Clara…" She paused, then, "I love you too."

After she handed me the phone, she thanked me again.

I said "Sure…" and faded off into thought. I'd always had trouble naming my emotions. I knew that I felt emotions, and I felt them in my chest, but naming emotions is something hard; something that has always bothered me. That feeling of emotion; that ache – weather it be bad or good – in my chest. And even if it didn't hurt, it still ached and was a – pleasant or not – feeling that confused me, and made me confused, irritated, bewildered…

My trance was broken when I reached the top of the stairs and almost lifted my foot again, but resisted when I realized. That would be embarrassing.

As if I was set on a loop, I turned right towards my room. I stopped in front of my door and gestured towards it saying, "My room is right here." Her gaze trailed to the guest room closest to my room so I answered her suspicions, "That's the guest room." She nodded, seemingly absentmindedly, and looked away. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I I opened the door for her and waited to walk in. I questioned, "Uh, Bella?"

"Thank you," she said as she walked into my room. I walked ahead of her, and as I waited for her to sit in my desk chair that I held out for her. She was still pre-occupied with assessing my room, so I leaned down on it gently, as to it not roll away and me fall on my face. After a few minutes of waiting, I stood up and she finally noticed, "Thank you," she repeated.

Before she plopped down, I let go of the chair and walked over to my bed. She was sent back a few feet, and slowed to a stop. She spun herself around with her feet; her long hair spinning around with her. Abruptly, she stopped herself and her body swayed around for a few moments.

"So tell me about yourself," she said to me, focusing on my eyes.

"Only if you tell me about yourself," I told her, thinking of everything I already know.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Would you like to play 20 questions?" She nodded, and I thought of a question. And I decided; something simple. "Umm… What's your favorite color?"

"It changed," she answered immediately; then asked, "What's with your hair?"

My eyebrows furrowed, and my hand reached up at its own accord and felt my locks, "What?"

"Never mind," she said, and waited.

"Tell me something I don't know about you?" I asked.

Her eyes glazed over, as she was in thought. I thought of what she would tell me, maybe that she had tattoos, or piercings. After a few moments she said, "I hate it when people eat with their mouths open. Tell me something I don't know about you?"

"Hmmm…" I thought.

And we continued like that. We learned a lot about each other. Like how she's been playing basketball for ten years and she wants to become an English professor and travel the world after publishing a few books. Her worst habit is biting her lip, and day dreaming. I even showed her my birthmark on my lower stomach.

And that's how my parents and her dad walked in; with me sitting on my bed and her in front of me with her cold hands on my stomach, the other holding my shirt up. "It looks like an eye brow!" she said laughing.

"Ahem?" We heard and I looked up as she turned around and looking at the adults standing at my door.

"Bella, it's time to go home. I have a surprise for you," her dad told her with a sparkle in his eye.

"Okay dad, I'll be down in a second," she told him. He nodded, and our parents left the room and she turned back towards me. She looked down and dropped my shirt.

"I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for having me over," she told me. She looked me in the eyes, and I looked back; I felt an odd emotion, nor good or bad. She looked away, and whispered "Bye." She left, closing the door shut, and my eyes closed with it. My hand reached for the place on my stomach she was touching. It felt warm, even though she had such cold hands. It made me confused, as I thought of her, the same emotion in my chest.

"Hey bro!" Emmett said as he walked into my room without knocking. "So, I got the binoculars, so we're set for tomorrow."

I nodded; my mind still preoccupied. Eventually he left when he noticed that I wasn't paying attention.

What in the world was that feeling? My chest filled with it, as I thought of Bella.

What _is_ that?

**AN: Tada! Okay, once again, this chapter is for **Izzie Cullen123**. I have dedicated chapters to her before, but I just had too once again.**

**PS. I wrote this, cause I was stalling for the poll to accumulate more votes. But I'm happy with it. So please vote so I can keep writing.**


	12. Just so you know

Hello Beloved Readers of Scars, (A message brought from Aislinn through Britcat)

Aislinn is having a whirlwind of troubles right now (computer and otherwise), but her primary thoughts are always on Scars and her dedicated readers. She is currently writing the next chapter of Scars, and wants to know how you would all feel about her changing the rating to 'M'. As she explains it, the rating is not changing because of sexual scenes, but rather because of more Adult Scenarios and Profanities. She promises that the next chapter in Scars will be her longest yet:

_"Hello Everyone. As you've read, you know that I'm having computer issues, and I wont be able to finish the chapter right now. I'm hoping to get on a computer soon, but it might still be a wait. Please vote on the poll. It'll help, and I want you all to know that while it will be Rated M, it wont have any sex, just Adult Situations, and more profanity. If it were an actual book, it would still be in the Teen's section of the book store, let's put it that way. I'm terribly sorry for the wait, and I want to thank you all for every review I get. It makes my day that people are still waiting for what I have to write, even though I procrastinate so much. I appreciate you all. And hopefully, you'll hear form me soon.  
Yours in Eternity,  
Aislinn Night"_

If you feel badly about her changing the story's rating, either let her know through review, PM or the poll on her home page.

I hope you continue to love her as much as I do – and enjoy Scars when the new chapter comes out.

Britcat – Twilight Lover


End file.
